


Drericka Valentines Week Day 6: HoneyMoon

by HelloDrerickaRulzHT3



Series: Drericka Valentines Day Week 2019 [6]
Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Romance, Van Helsing just has to ruin everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3/pseuds/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3
Summary: Dracula and Ericka are going on a ‘monster’ of a cruise. Join them in the fun.





	Drericka Valentines Week Day 6: HoneyMoon

This event takes place before the previous days. Prior to Day One’s Story.

After the wedding

Dracula and Ericka, newly wedded were about to go on their honeymoon. Dracula wanted to go on a separate cruise than the Legacy, due to Van Helsing, living in it. They chose to cruise via the Royal Caribbean Cruise Line.  
He secretly booked them for a seven day cruise to the Bahamas, with Star VIP status on the Symphony of the Seas.  
(https://www.royalcaribbean.com/royalsuiteclass/star/)

Upon arriving at the dock where their ship would depart, Ericka took one look at the ship and she promptly fainted. It was so magnificent. Standing at least two hundred feet tall. It had a ten story tall slide onboard, called the Dark Abyss.

Once Ericka awakened she was in paradise. Their room was very huge, it even had a piano in it. Soon a man, dressed in a suit, knocked on their door. They opened it up and Dracula did the introductions. He was what the cruise line called a Royal Genie™️ (here is the cruise lines thing for them: Your Royal Genie™️ is the ultimate insider, crafting exclusive one-of-a-kind experiences, all designed around you. You’ll have everything you want – and more than you ever imagined.)

The Royal Genie™️ told them all what was going on the week that they were staying and bid them farewell. Ericka and Dracula got excited and decided to try the FlowRider, a wave riding simulator.

Only, Ericka seemed to be having fun as Dracula was struggling with trying to actually get on the FlowRider. He accidentally tripped and fell face first into the waves.

Ericka boarded over and helped her husband up. He shook it off while running towards the Dark Abyss. He slid down the slide, all the while whooping and hollering. Ericka slid after him, and did the same thing.

After that thrilling adventure they were very hungry and went to dinner at Sorrento’s Pizza, which was open late at night. After dinner, the plopped into their beds.

The next day saw Dracula up bright and early wearing sunscreen and a sunhat as he did squats. Ericka was doing the same thing, as today they were going zip lining, yes, there was an 82 foot long zip-line on the cruise. They soon were zip-lining across the deck, at high speeds. They both landed safely on the other side of the line.

They visited Carousel next and viewed the animals as well as play the carnival games. They then went to a class on folding artistry, where they were shown how to fold towels into many animals and shapes. They ate lunch at the Park Cafe. They then soaked in an adults only area, called the Solarium. Day two was complete.

Day Three say them at many classes offered on the ship such as; a sushi making class, dance classes, and a cupcake making class. After dinner, they went to the Comedy Club. And went wine tasting after that. Day three was complete.

Day Four saw them on small island excursions (curtsy of their Royal Genie™️) scuba diving in coastal waters with manta rays, sharks, and fish of all shapes and colors. Once onboard once again they dried off and went to the mini golf course and Ericka ended up winning negative ten to negative five. (Goal is to get the least amount of points). They went to dinner at Windjammer. Day four was complete.

Day Five saw them, Salsa Dancing, and then sliding down the three story high slide; The Perfect Storm: Typhoon. They dined at Hooked Seafood for lunch and El Loco Fresh for dinner. They plopped into bed.

Day Six was awful for them because guess who showed up. Abraham Van Helsing just also happened to be onboard. Upon seeing the wretched old man, Dracula immediately frowns and demanded to know just WHY he was on their honeymoon trip too. He was at the wedding so why was he here now. He just stated he wanted to keep HIS eyes on Ericka the whole seven days.

Abraham crosses his arms, and wasn’t keen on leaving him alone with said monster whom was also his step-great-grandson in-law as he was still overprotective of his great-granddaughter.

He followed closely behind them as they did their activities only making the situation more awkward than what they wanted at all. They barely managed to get into their VIP suite without him following them in. They asked their Royal Genie™️ if he could keep a certain balding old man out of their way.

Day Seven was their last day, they enjoyed club DJs, and ice skating which saw them enjoying themselves until Abraham showed up and hilariously tried to skate to them but horribly failed and skidding across the ice while kissing the ground with his face. His face on the frozen water. Next they went rock climbing on the rock climbing wall, fortunately Abraham couldn’t follow them up there and Dracula then proceeded to kiss Ericka on the lips making the decrepit man quake in rage. Once Dracula and Ericka were down they ran quickly to avoid Abraham’s wrath.

They ran into the Arcade and played games, until he found them again and chased them out. They played Table Tennis, watched Hiro, Hairspray, and watched a live orchestra all the while running from Abraham. That night they weren’t in the mood, to have sex, as Abraham ruined it.

The next morning the cruise ship docked and Dracula flew with Ericka in his arms back to the hotel, to start their new lives, HOPEFULLY without Abraham.

**Author's Note:**

> I used the Royal Caribbean cruise line as their cruise because I once too a family cruise of the “Radience of the Seas” a cruise touring Alaska.


End file.
